Mari Tann
Captain Mari Moore-Tann is a main character of Starbuggers. She is the former Captain of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] and a longtime friend of Captain Maloney. Biography Early Life Career Freighter Fright During a long haul mission on the freighter [[USS Stellari|USS Stellari]] with Maloney as second-in-command, the ship somehow became overrun with Gatherers (which either killed the crew or converted them into more Gatherers). Tann and Maloney hid in a storeroom and tried to sneak past them, through the ship to the Bridge. They failed at avoiding the creatures and ended up being chased around the ship, getting mauled several times, and repeatedly running into two in the corridors they called "Jeffrey" and "Bob". As it happened, the freighter cargo included an Alfa Romeo, an ATV, and an army of police officers and clones of Finn the Human. Using these, the ship's supply of weapons, and a makeshift "Deathcoaster" comprised of the ATV and thrusters, they successfully retook the ship, though all of the Finns and some of the police officers were killed. The survivors were later rescued by space trucker John Canyon. "Death" On stardate 2425.1 She was sent on a mission to an unidentified star system on Voyager in response to an alien distress call by Captain Picard, who looked after the ship whilst she and her first officer took the shuttlecraft to investigate. After checking several planets to no avail (including a rather disappointing Romulan base, the Vulcan desert planet, and the misty planet that reminded her of "his house after he tried to cook"), they finally landed on the rocky planet. Initially there seemed to be nothing there but Tann discovered a survivor who revealed that her first officer sent the distress call. Bob Derp then drops his disguise and tries to take her capture for the Romulan Empire, the plan being to use her to gain control of the ship. She negotiated the lives of her crew in exchange for the shield frequency as it turns out that the Derpians completely wiped out the Romulans in that sector. He took her by shuttlecraft to the lava planet, here he was accidentally killed by the intense heat. His last message to the Romulan ship ''Colna'Challa'' was to destroy Voyager. Meanwhile Tann took the shuttle back to Voyager and plotted a counterattack, but their weapon systems were down. The Romulans breached the ship's warp core, destroying both Voyager and the Romulan ship. "Resurrection" When it became apparent that the ship was doomed, she ordered a general evacuation of the ship. Tann escaped in the shuttlecraft whilst the crew used the transporters and escape pods to escape. Tann was forced to watch in horror as the ships exploded, unable to help the people still on board. However, a more serious problem arose quickly; the shuttlecraft was unable to reach a safe distance when the explosion occured and the shuttle was thrown off course. It is unknown how long she drifted in space before the shuttle was picked up; it is also unclear in what state she was in, though it is implied that she was either clinically dead or at the point of death when she was found. As a Starbugger Appearances * The Undead (First mentioned) * Takeoff ''(First appearance) * ''Legends of the Force * A Hard Day's Fight * Silence * Initiation * Bad Planet * Feelings * Purge Environs Relationships Captain Maloney Mari thinks of Maloney as an idiot, though in an affectionate way. The two have had a long history together and despite the occasional banter, they do care deeply about each other. Juliet Though initially friendly towards the newcomer, tension quickly forms between the two women as it becomes apparent that Juliet has feelings for the Captain. Rimmer Mari does not have the patience for Rimmer's incompetence. Behind the scenes Tann was originally featured as a character in two VenturianTale episodes as a minor character played by Cierra Frye. She was quietly killed off in her second appearance and not mentioned again. This was retconned in the story The Venturian Candidate, which served as both a bridge between Tann's and Maloney's first appearances, and as an unintentional precursor to ''Starbuggers''. The role was originally cast to Becca "ReBaka-Chan" Adams of Qeios fame, however she pulled out and the role was recast to Madison "BornToBeAGingerArcher" Jacques. Trivia * She is a fan of Captain Picard. * She likes tea. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Members of Starfleet Category:Humans Category:Crew Members